Should Old Acquaintance Return
by fanfictionkkc
Summary: This story follows "Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgotten" String and Cait are working on their new relationship. The question hangs in the air over her modeling career. And who is the mysteries person that seems to be following her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are not my own. I only cherish them.

My stories are set in real-time. Dom is a Vietnam vet and String and St. John were in Iraq post 9/11.

Should Old Acquaintance Return

Chapter One: The Black Sedan

Cait was doing some shopping for things they needed at the cabin this weekend. Since she returned three weeks ago she and String had spent most nights together. During the week they stayed at her small house and on the weekends at the cabin. She parked her car in front of the "Wine Cellar". String had placed an order there and asked Cait to pick it up. She was carefully placing the bottles in the back seat when she had an uneasy feeling. Her training as a cop kicked in. That was twice today she spotted the same black sedan. She made sure not to look the driver's way. She had one more stop at the fish market. If she was being followed she would soon find out.

As Cait was walking into the fish market she was pretending to be preoccupied with her phone. Keeping her head down her eyes scanned the parking lot. She was just being paranoid. The sedan had not followed her. She proceeded to the fresh fish counter picking out some Alaskan salmon and nice tuna steaks. Done with her shopping she returned to the hanger.

Cait was putting the groceries in the refrigerator at the office to keep before they flew to the cabin. String snuck up behind her grabbing her from behind pulling her to him. "You took too long" he said as he kissed her neck.

Cait turned in his arms. "What did the doctor say today? And remember I can always check with him to make sure you're telling me the truth." String was still recovering from the accident at the studio when the safety net had given way sending him fifty feet to the ground.

String ducked his head down so he was looking into her eyes. "I am fit and ready to go. He cleared me for flight. Honest." He said as he crossed his heart.

"Ok, I believe you." She felt a twinge of guilt. She was demanding the truth out of him but wasn't coming clean about the black sedan. It was not the first time she felt she was being followed the past couple of days. She wanted to tell him about it but they had come so far in working out their relationship she didn't want any setbacks. He had been sharing his reasons with her as to why he never allowed himself to fall in love with her. He was afraid of losing her and believed she would be safer away from him and Airwolf. Her being taken hostage in Saudi Arabia kind of killed that theory for him since she managed to get into trouble without him being around. He now thought she was safer with him rather than without.

They were interrupted by Dom. "Hey you two, don't you get enough of each other at night?"

String got in one more kiss. "No we don't. Are you still coming for dinner tonight?"

"Just try and keep me away." Dom replied with a stern eye. Since Cait had returned he had hardly seen either one of them outside of work. They all had been busy getting caught up at the hangar. String was handling light repair work and the office. Dom was glad he was cleared for flight. Sting was not cut out for office work and didn't know how long the young pilot would last not flying.

"You're not going to get me up there and feed me fish are ya Cait?"

"Heaven forbid I fix you something healthy Dom, I got you a rib eye steak."

Dom hugged her. "That's my girl." String was shaking his head at him.

Cait's cell phone rang. Looking at the number before she answered she excused herself and walked outside to take the call. Dom looked to String. "What's that all about? That's the second call today that she took outside."

String poured a cup of coffee. Dom could tell he had something on his mind. "Well, are ya gone to tell me or not?"

String shrugged his shoulders. "I think it's another offer for a modeling job."

Since Cait had returned she had had several offers but was reluctant to talk about them. String knew they needed to talk about what she planned to do with her new career but was afraid of what her decision would be. He wanted her to be happy and if she decided that she wanted to do this he was behind her all the way. That didn't mean he would be happy about it. It would mean long weeks away from him. Not to mention the men that were falling all over her. The few times they had been out the guys from the airfield would openly flirt with her. He was learning to control his temper. He trusted Cait and she was capable of setting them straight.

Dom interrupted his thoughts. "So has she decided to keep modeling?"

String sat the cup down. "Don't know, we haven't talked about it."

"You what?" Dom was wildly waving his hands. "You two had better stop this right now. That's what got you both into trouble in the first place. Not opening up to each other."

Putting a hand on Dom's shoulder he headed to where Cait was on her call. "I know Dom; I'll take care of it."

"Sure, I'll let you know." Cait said hanging up her phone as String approached her.

"Is there another man?" String asked teasing her.

Cait laughed. "There will never be another man as far as I'm concerned."

"So if you're not cheating on me why the secrecy?"

Cait was at a loss for words. She was not prepared to talk about the modeling offers. "Oh, you know, it's just another offer to do an ad."

"And you can't talk about it with me?" He said looking confused.

"No it's not like that. I just need some time away from it all to think." With that she dismissed the conversation by putting her arm around his waist and leading him back in. "Come on. I don't know about you but I'm ready to go home."

String smiled. He liked that she called the cabin home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Out Smarted Again

Dom stretched back and patted his stomach as if he had real affection for it. "That was a good dinner Cait."

String picked up his plate taking it to the sink to wash. "Why don't you take a walk with Cait and Tet while I clean up?" String said eyeing his protruding stomach.

"No thinks." He said sitting in the chair by the fire putting his feet up. "I'm fine right here."

Cait grinned at String as she was putting on her jacket. "Come on Tet, let's you and I get some exercise in." The dog came as soon as she called wagging his tail and bumping up affectionately against her legs. String watched them leave the cabin. Other than himself Tet never took to anyone the way he did to Cait.

As soon as the door closed Dom spoke up. "So did ya ask her about the modeling jobs?"

String continued wiping the plates as he put them away. He didn't really want to admit to Dom that Cait didn't give him much of an answer when he had asked her earlier.

"Yeah, I asked. She avoided an answer." He said as he came in to join Dom by the fire.

"What do you suppose is going on in that red head of hers?" Dom asked as he wiggled his toes in front of the flames.

String poked at the fire getting the flames going again. "Don't know Dom. I'm kind of thinking maybe she really wants to do this and doesn't know how to tell me."

Before Dom could answer String picked up on the sound of an approaching chopper. "Looks like Michael's here."

Dom rolled his eyes. "Well I hope Cait made enough cheesecake cause I'm not sharing mine."

Michael walked in Marella behind him not bothering to knock.

"Come on in Michael." String said letting the spy know he didn't knock.

"I'm already in." Michael said as he headed to the bar. "Where's Cait?"

"I'm here." Cait said as she came inside with Tet. "I swear String, I don't know what you've been doing with this dog but he's getting lazy." Cait walked to the kitchen to serve up dessert. String went to help.

"You put on the coffee I'll serve the cheesecake."

String leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Make sure you save me another slice for later." Cait nodded yes. She was a good cook and was glad that String appreciated her skills. Not that he had her on kitchen detail all the time. They had always been good at sharing work even before they became a couple.

They were all seated with a plate and cup of steaming coffee. "Cait this is better than what I get at the French bakery." Michael said as he relished each bite.

String laid his plate down on the coffee table picking up his Mug. "I'm sure you didn't come for the dessert even though that would be worth the trip." He said winking at Cait.

Michael finished the last piece and washed it down with coffee. "I need you to take me somewhere Hawke."

"Why can't Marella take you?" He teased making eye contact with her.

Marella cocked her head to the side. "I would if someone would teach me to fly Airwolf."

"Michael what's so important that you need an escort like Airwolf? Must be serious." String asked as he took a seat beside Cait on the couch.

"It is. There are some talks taking place in Cuba with different members from the intelligence community. With the sanctions about to be lifted by the President we felt it would be best to get a pulse on the current regime there. No one knows which direction Raúl Castro will go when the sanctions are lifted. I want to be in on the talks but I want a safe exit if things go bad. I don't trust the Castro boys as far as I can throw them."

String was holding Cait's hand rubbing the back of it with his thumb. He was not even aware he was doing it. Marella held in her chuckle. In all the years she knew Hawke he had this tough exterior. She never dreamed that a 110 pound pilot from Texas would be the one to break through it.

String contemplated what he was being asked to do. After Cait had nursed him back to health from the accident he had promised her he would be more careful about the stunts and missions he took on. "How long would we be gone?"

"A day, maybe two. " Michael answered. "I don't want to spend any more time there than I have to."

String looked to Cait as if he were asking permission. "When do we leave?"

"I'd like to leave Monday morning if possible."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was Monday morning. Dom had gone back home Saturday night leaving the two alone. He knew it made Cait a little uncomfortable her sleeping in the loft with String. He was planning on taking to String about adding on an addition. It was something String needed to do a long time ago.

String rolled over pinning Cait to the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" He said grinning as she attempted to get up. She stopped trying as soon as he placed light kisses on her neck moving down lower. She loved the way he kissed her. Giving up she decided they could skip breakfast as Michael was to pick String up in an hour. Making love with String was better than any breakfast she could fix.

String heard the chopper approach as he was finishing getting dressed. Cait was still in the shower. "He's here." String said as he stepped inside the bathroom. "I'll wait until you're dressed before I leave."

String went down to find Michael going through the kitchen."What no breakfast?" He said disappointed.

"You know Michael this isn't a full service hotel in case you hadn't noticed."

Michael's stomach growled as he looked up slightly embarrassed. Cait was standing behind him. "If you give me five minutes I can scramble us all some eggs." Cait wasn't just doing this for Michael. This would give her even more time with String before he had to leave. She already missed him.

Michael sat at the bar. "I guess a few more minutes won't hurt."

String picked up his bag with spare clothes and told Michael he would meet him outside letting the white clad spy know he wanted to be alone with Cait. Pulling her in he kissed her like he wasn't going to see her for weeks.

"Wow" she said. "Save some of that for when you get back."

Lifting an eyebrow he replied. "There's plenty more where that came from."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cait was at the hangar by herself. Dom took a client to San Francisco and wouldn't be back until later that night. Taking a break from a repair she was working on she grabbed a bottle of water and headed outside for some fresh air. She sat on the bench and took a big gulp of the water. As she lifted the bottle to her lips she spotted the black sedan. She used the bottle as cover as she peered over it taking a long drink. It was parked across the way. It was not angled so she could easily see it. It just so happened she had sat in the right spot for it to come into her view. She cautiously got up and went inside retrieving her purse and keys. She started up her car pulling out of the air field black sedan in tow. "Let's just find out what you're up to. " She said to herself out loud.

Cait stopped at places she would normally stop at working for Santini Air. The person driving the car was good. He kept the distance he needed to stay off her radar. Too bad she was already on to him. Pulling into the parking lot she got out and headed to the market district. It was an open market and would be easy to lose the man that was following her but also allow her to reverse the roles and start tailing him. She ducked into a meat and cheese shop that she knew had a back door. She looked at the cheese counter for awhile. Not seeing the man outside she went out the back circling around to her car. She pulled out and into a used car lot a block down. It was a one way street. If the sedan was going to come looking for her he would have no choice but to come this way leaving the market district. It didn't take long. The sedan passed by the car lot unaware that Cait was waiting on him. She pulled out hoping he would only think to look ahead and not watch his rearview mirror. She followed the car back into town. It pulled into a hotel parking garage. Cait quickly parked at the curb. She needed to get into the lobby before he did. She still did not get a clear look at his face. He had on a jacket and had the collar pulled up around his face with a pair of dark sunglasses. This was someone that didn't want to be recognized. She watched from the corner of the lobby as he punched the elevator. The 2nd floor. She was relieved it was only 2 flights. She was fast but trying to get up two flights of stairs before the elevator was not going to be easy. As soon as the doors shut she took off for the stairs. She arrived in the hallway as she heard the door ding and open. She ducked in the room where the ice machine was. Looking out she saw him open his room with the key card. She opened her purse finding the gun she had stashed there before she left. She took the safety off and stood to the side of the door. Seeing a cart in the hall with discarded lunch dishes she kicked it over making a racket. She prayed that no one else was in there rooms. The door to the room her stalker was in opened as the man came out to see what the commotion was. He had a gun drawn but his back was to Cait. She had the advantage.

"Drop your gun and move into the room." She said with confidence.

The man smiled shaking his head. "Damn" he thought. She out smarted me again. The man turned to face Cait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Guess Who Came To Dinner

Even though Cait knew the man she didn't back down from her stance pointing the gun at his chest.

"Is that anyway to greet your future brother in-law?" St. John said grinning. Having a gun pointed at you was serious but he couldn't help but be amused by her. Everything about her captivated him. Normally he would be pissed off at being out maneuvered but since it was Cait he rather enjoyed the game.

Cait was still reluctant to lower her gun. "Why have you been stalking me?" Realizing they were still out in the open she motioned him all the way into the room and shut the door lowering her gun. "I asked you a question."

St. John laid his gun on the table. "Would you believe I missed you?"

Cait was not amused. String had been having a hard time dealing with the fact that Sinj had again run off and left him with no real explanation of why he had abandoned him in the first place. He was just now able to let it go. "Why wouldn't you let String know you were here? Why follow me?"

St. John was hoping she would hear him out. "I'm not ready to tell him just yet."

Cait was getting angry. "If you think I'm not going to tell him you don't know me well enough."

Pulling a beer from the small refrigerator under the counter Sinj laughed. "You won't tell him." His arrogance made her flustered. Just what he was going for.

"What makes you think I would keep this from him?"

"That's easy; if you tell him then he will also find out that you came after me not knowing who I was, on your own without back up. And if my info on you is correct this isn't the first time you went in without back up. I think you pulled the same thing in Pope County."

Cait was furious by now. He was smart and seemed to know how to push all the right buttons with her. "I won't lie to him no matter what the consequences are."

Taking a long drink of the beer he motioned to her asking if she would like one. She nodded no. "Let me see if I have this right. String was in love with you but didn't want to admit it. He always did have a problem letting people in. Anyway, you left to pursue a modeling career after you decided he wasn't going to return the feelings. He knew he made a mistake, you got yourself yet again into trouble, he came to rescue you and decided he couldn't live without you which brings us to the present."

Cait was afraid to see where he was taking this. He was right even though she didn't want to admit it, String would be furious with her for going after him on her own with no back up.

She let her guard down enough to sit on the end of the bed. St. John looked at the bed then to her and grinned. Cait quickly got up from the bed and took the chair that was sitting at a small round table. "You haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

He pulled out the other chair and straddled it backwards facing her. "Let's see just how good an operative you are Cait. Why don't you tell me why I'm here?" He remembered how well she read him the last time he asked her for her assessment of the situation. She hit a bull's eye that time.

Cait jumped up to leave. She realized that he was in control of the situation and she needed to turn the tables on him. Turning to him as she opened the door "You're probably after Airwolf the same as everyone else."

St. John grabbed her arm. Cait countered with a punch to his stomach. It was enough for him to release her. "Don't underestimate me St. John. This isn't Saudi Arabia and you're not String."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The flight to Cuba was a short one. Michael took the engineers seat in case he was needed. Not as if he could do anywhere near the things Dom and Cait did but if need be he could help take down a jet or two. The two men found the car that was waiting for them. String drove as Michael talked. "So how are things with you and Cait?"

String only managed a slight grin. "Were good."

Michael wasn't the kind that went in for gossip but his curiosity over the two pilots was getting the better of him. "Is Cait going to stay in modeling? She hasn't said anything to Marella about wanting to fly missions again?"

String was uncomfortable with the line of questioning but thought maybe Michael could offer some advice. Not something he was used to asking for unless it was from Dom. "She hasn't told me one way or the other."

"Oh" Michael said raising his one good eye. "Did you ask her about it?"

"Of course I did."

"And"

"And she didn't answer."

"What do you think she wants to do?"

String paused. "I don't know, I mean I think she found she was happy when she left. Maybe that was what she was looking for all the time and didn't know it."

Michael could see that String was really struggling with this. He felt privileged that he considered him enough of a friend to share it with him. He didn't want to let him down. "So if she was so happy then why would she come back and stay?" Michael was not expecting the answer he got.

"What else was she supposed to do? Dom asked her to come back and nurse me. She finds me in a mess and the only reason I bounced back is because she was there. What's she supposed to do, leave after that?"

This was a mess. Michael knew that the only way it was going to be sorted out was for the two of them to talk. "String you need to talk to her and soon. When two people aren't honest with their feelings usually what happens is they conjure up in their head what they think the other person is thinking. Most of the time they get it wrong. I say we get this meeting over with and you get home to Cait and straighten this whole thing out."

String eased the tension out in his shoulders. Michael was right. They had come a long way. He wasn't about to give up now.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cait was back at the cabin. She had decided to close the hangar. She was still shaken by what had happened. Dom was not due in until well after midnight and String had sent her word saying they would not be back until later tomorrow. She needed him there now. She didn't like keeping anything from him and wanted to tell him about Sinj but it needed to be done face to face. Sitting in front of the fire more guilt had crept in. This was not the only thing she needed to tell him. There was the matter over her modeling career. He had asked her about it and she didn't know how to answer. She reached up to the bookshelf pulling down the album String had stashed there. She opened it again going through the pictures he had placed there of her short modeling career. She had found it by accident. For some reason she didn't tell him she had. She couldn't place her finger on why until a few days ago when she got another job offer. She knew her logic was wrong but she couldn't help but feel it. He wasn't in love with her before she left. It wasn't until he saw the pictures of her that he changed his mind. She worried that he wasn't in love with the ex cop pilot from Texas but had fallen for someone that she didn't think existed. Looking at the pictures she felt this was not who she was. Modeling was exciting at first but she quickly became bored. Flying was all see ever wanted to do. If String loved the woman she became when she left then he may not stay in love with her if she decided she didn't want to model anymore. After all he always did fall for the beautiful glamorous types. Something she wasn't. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tet as he perked up his ears and went to the door. Something he only did when someone was out there.

Cait took her gun to the door and opened it slowly. Sitting on the steps was St. John. He spoke without turning around. "I forgot how peaceful it is up here."

Cait put the gun down and sat beside him. She didn't speak waiting for him to say why he was there. He must have hiked the six miles from the dirt road. The dirt road was another twenty to the closest main road. Only Dom and she knew about the road other than String and Sinj.

He opened his mouth to speak again. "Time gets away from you. One minute you're making a bad decision and six years later you're still trying to forget the people you hurt."

"Why did you do it?" Was all Cait could ask.

Sinj leaned back on his elbows still staring up at the full moon. "I've asked myself that a million times Cait and I still don't have an answer."

Cait turned to face him. "You had to know that String would suffer over your decision."

St. John roughly rubbed his face with his hands. "I did. It's just I had little time to decide. I wanted the life that being an operative brings and I took it. I'm afraid I don't have the big emotional explanation String is looking for."

Cait patted his knee. "You can't stay out here all night so you had better come in." Sinj stood up following her in. He stopped looking around.

"He kept it the same. I'm glad." He stood in front of the fire place. "Man, the nights String and I slept in front of this thing after we spent the day fishing."

Looking at his face she could see he was different somehow. He seemed as broken as String was when she returned after his accident.

"I lied to him before he left." Sinj paused before he continued as if he was chocking on his words. "I told him if I had it to do over I would have made the same decisions."

Cait stood to go to the kitchen. "I was just getting ready to make some pasta. Are you hungry?"

St. John wasn't sure how to respond. He hadn't exactly earned her compassion but yet she was offering it. "Yeah I guess after that long trip here I could use some food before I head back."

Cait turned cocking her head to the side. "Please, like I'm going to send you out into the cold tonight. String spends six years looking for you and I let you freeze to death? Not on my watch."

St. John began to relax as he laughed at her. His brother had made one hell of a decision when he chose her.


End file.
